Compression coding means a series of signal processing technologies for sending digitalized information through a communication line or storing digitalized information in a form suitable for a storage medium. Media, such as video, an image, and voice, may be the subject of compression coding. In particular, a technology for performing compression coding on video is called video compression.
The next-generation video content expects to feature high spatial resolution, a high frame rate, and high dimensionality of a video scene representation. The processing of such content would require a significant increase in memory storage, a memory access rate, and processing power.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design a coding tool which address foreseen challenges and offer some solutions.